


One pierced moment whiter than the rest.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The habits of old friends and military men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One pierced moment whiter than the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a line in the poem “it is at moments after i have dreamed”, by e.e. cummings.

It is a habit of theirs from back in their days in the Academy together: coming up to one of their bedrooms, cracking open the best bottle of wine or whiskey or vodka or scotch and drinking the night away. They would talk of small things (women, cards, the quirks of their colleagues) and not about the big things (promotions, war games, killing machines). Even people like them needed to step back, after all. They do not drink themselves under the table – they were soldiers, and soldiers needed a clear heart and a clear mind in order to do their duty.

 

They part ways at dawn, with Trieze out on the runway, watching Zechs fly off in his robot. They do not say goodbye, because they know each other only too well, and neither of them are going to do something so stupid as to go off and get themselves killed when there’s just too much work to be done.


End file.
